


К алтарю

by Kartona



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Акабанэ приезжает в деревню, в которой, кажется, не был никогда. Вынужденный согласиться помочь в ритуале, он встречает настоящую причину, за которой забыл вернуться.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu





	К алтарю

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

С рождения живя в городе, Акабанэ, как и большая часть городских, недолюбливал деревню. Время здесь текло слишком медленно, почти ничего не происходило, и, как правило, не особо ловила сотовая связь. Несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное сейчас он находился в какой-то глуши, где единственным признаком цивилизации было электричество. Оказался он здесь не по своему желанию: умер кто-то из дальних родственников. Завещания не осталось, как и других, кто, кроме семьи Акабанэ, мог претендовать на оставленное имущество. Разумеется, родители, колесящие по свету, не могли заняться бумажной волокитой, и всё легло на плечи их несовершеннолетнего сына как их представителя. В сопровождении адвоката. Иначе Акабанэ ни в жизнь бы не согласился этим заниматься.

Молчаливый мужчина в деловом костюме держал дистанцию, как во время долгой дороги на поезде, так и после, когда они искали место для ночлега. Каким-то образом узнавшая Акабанэ соседка предложила остаться у неё, чтобы не тревожить дух почившей. Старая женщина умерла уже как месяц, однако Акабанэ согласился, предпочитая не идти против местных суеверий. С ними у него было связано что-то особенное. Вот только что именно, он вспомнить не мог и весь вечер, пока соседка расспрашивала о городской жизни, то и дело пропускал её вопросы мимо ушей.

Стоял летний вечер. Прохлада только начала вступать в свои права, расползаясь по земле приятной тонкой дымкой. Спустив на неё ноги, Акабанэ бездумно смотрел на небо, жуя арбуз. На нём было простое тёмно-синее хлопковое кимоно и деревянные сандалии на босу ногу. Отмотай время лет на десять назад, ничего бы не изменилось. Разве что он сидел бы на веранде соседнего дома. Женщина, имя которой он легкомысленно не запомнил, вполне могла сойти за его умершую родственницу. Наверное, она выглядела похоже: вокруг губ морщины от частых улыбок, седые волосы забраны в пучок, и в руках большая тарелка с красным-красным арбу…

Инстинктивно сглотнув, Акабанэ едва не подавился от попавшей в горло косточки. Фантазия подсунула в память вместо арбуза кроваво-красную лужу под телом обезглавленной курицы. Помотав головой, он попытался развеять наваждение, но оно отказалось уходить с глаз. Позади послышался скрип половиц.

— Что-то не так, дорогой?

Он обернулся. Женщина улыбалась ему так, словно он был её внуком. Прямо как в жутком воспоминании. Поёжившись от пробежавших по коже мурашек, Акабанэ сбивчиво произнёс:

— Арбуз вкусный. Тихо у вас тут. Вот, задумался.

Женщина посмотрела вдаль.

— Как вчера помню, как ты так же тут сидел. Как раз к празднику готовились. Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, что даже сам предложил помочь.

Старушка неожиданно прервалась, выжидающе глянув ему в глаза. Никак думала, что и в этот раз он окажется «хорошим мальчиком». Он отвернулся в сторону неба.

— А что за праздник? Середина лета же.

— Не помнишь? Хотя, что с тебя взять, совсем же мальцом был. В нашей деревне почитают богиню-лисицу, дарующую дождь. Раз в год мы приносим ей в жертву куриц.

Акабанэ незаинтересованно хмыкнул, что женщина восприняла как просьбу продолжить.

— Также очень важно, чтобы подношение делал кто-то из молодняка. Таким образом мы выказываем ей своё почтение, говоря: «Если вам наскучит куриная плоть, в обмен на благополучие деревни можете вкусить наше будущее». Сейчас, правда, детей к такому не приучишь. Нежные все пошли, а родители над ними хлопочут как наседки. В последние годы урожай ещё неплох, но вот-вот, и богиня разгневается. Говорю им каждый год, а они всё своё талдычат, дескать у детей травма будет. Выдумали тоже слово. Мы в наше время сами скотину рубили, да родителям всегда помогали.

Неожиданно она прервалась, и Акабанэ спиной ощутил её пронизывающий взгляд.

— Дорогой, не хочешь поработать на благо деревни? Бабушка тебя хорошо отблагодарит. И твоего опекуна.

Акабанэ медленно обернулся. Лицо старушки всё ещё излучало добродушие, хотя секунду назад её голос сквозил странными нотками.

— А если я откажусь, вы нас выгоните?

— Ты что, дорогой, как можно, — она махнула рукой, — глупости какие, но если староста узнает, что хочешь помочь, сразу пойдёт к вам навстречу. Он городских очень не любит, наших постоянно ругает, что ездят в город работать, а потом там и остаются, а деревня вымирает. Скажешь ему, что дом продавать будете, такое устроит, сами убежите.

Видя, что она может ещё много чего рассказать о старосте, Акабанэ прервал её.

— Ладно, я понял. Только что от меня будет надо? Отнести подношение? Могу хоть сейчас, если идти недалеко.

— Нет-нет, с этим не надо спешить. Хотелось бы, конечно, сегодня, но…

Женщина начала описывать предшествующие подношению ритуалы. Вернувшись к поеданию арбуза, Акабанэ слушал вполуха. С её слов выходило, что причина, почему он был в этой деревне всего лишь раз, крылась в богине-лисице. Точнее, его родителях, испугавшихся за его психическое здоровье. Доверить ребёнку нести мёртвое животное на съедение другому животному, сказав, что его оно тоже может съесть… На такое отважились бы только самые ужасные родители. Старое поколение не видело в этом проблемы, и из-за этого семья Акабанэ оборвала все связи. Было забавно, что всего спустя лет десять они позволили своему ребёнку поучаствовать в этом вновь. Хотя, скорее всего, они попросту вычеркнули этот эпизод из своей памяти, как сделал и он сам.

Его разбудили рано утром. Заставили вымыться, облачиться в белое, выслушать длинную молитву старосты и в присутствии всех стариков деревни выпроводили в сторону гор, наказав искать святилище богини. Пообщавшись с адвокатом ещё прошлым вечером, Акабанэ был спокоен. В случае чего тот позаботился бы, чтобы его нашли, не дай бог ему потеряться. Думая об этом, Акабанэ фыркнул на собственную шутку.

Солнце вошло в зенит, начав припекать макушку. Слабаком себя Акабанэ не считал, но в толстом плотном кимоно запарился и уже начал задыхаться. Два куриных тельца в руках тяжелели с каждым шагом. Он собственноручно лишил их голов, не сумев смотреть на то, как это делает полуживой старик. Заросшая тропинка всё тянулась и тянулась к лесу, прерываясь редкими берёзками, на мгновение дарившими под листвой прохладу.

Наконец-то зайдя в лес под тень, Акабанэ обернулся: кончики травы над тропкой пестрили кровью; далеко позади развевался дымок костра в деревне — готовились к его возвращению. Неожиданно он ощутил рывок за правую руку и едва не упал от приложенной силы, выхватившей из пальцев курицу.

Моментально среагировав, он крутанулся на месте и успел заметить лишь рыжий мех, скрывшийся в кустах у тропинки.

— Богиня-лисица… — сорвалось с его губ. Внезапно для себя он рассмеялся.

Преследовать хищницу он не стал. Вторая курица, скорее всего, так же досталась бы ей или её сородичу. Следовало бы даже сказать ей спасибо — нести теперь нужно было в два раза меньше. Отсмеявшись, Акабанэ поправил съехавший от резкого движения пояс и уже было пошёл по тропке, как неожиданно на ней вновь возникла лисица. В её пасти всё ещё была курица. Помахав хвостом, она, словно собака, широко расставила лапы и запрыгала на месте, приглашая в погоню.

— Прости, но я не любитель догонялок, но, если хочешь, могу и вторую отдать.

Поманив её на вторую тушку, Акабанэ остался ни с чем — лисица зарычала и убежала куда-то в листву меж деревьев. Опасаясь, что она вновь выскочит и, быть может, в этот раз нападёт уже именно на него, дальше он шёл с осторожностью. Страха не было. Вместо него вновь вернулись детские воспоминания. Он начал узнавать дорогу.

Его отправили сюда ещё совсем мальчиком. Милым послушным ребёнком, который делал всё, что бы не попросили взрослые. Огромная тушка едва помещалась в его руках, то и дело норовя выскользнуть из-за крови. Не зная, куда идти, он едва не плакал и, размазывая по лицу выступавшие в углах глаз слёзы и пресловутую кровь, всё-таки шёл всё дальше и дальше. Прямо как сейчас. На этом память к его неудовольствию оборвалась.

Спустя некоторое время он вышел на поляну. Тропка дальше никуда не вела. Оглядываясь в поисках маленького храма, Акабанэ покружил на ней немного и наконец заметил среди деревьев что-то красное. Оказалось, что это ворота при входе, — за ними виднелся старый, но ухоженный храм. Он был так мал, что под алтарём, где хранился священный предмет, не было ни одной каменной лестницы, возвысившей бы его над землёй. Земля вокруг так же была лишена рукотворного камня. Лисицы рядом не наблюдалось. Акабанэ подошёл, ища глазами, куда бы положить курицу. Ничего подходящего не было, а блюдце перед алтарём было слишком мало.

Неожиданно послышался шелест листвы. Подумав, что это ветер, Акабанэ не обратил внимания. В лесу было достаточно прохладно, чтобы не хотеть из него уходить, и он решил потратить на пустые поиски ещё пару минут.

— Кого-то ищешь?

Сначала решив, что ему кажется, Акабанэ медленно обернулся в сторону голоса. Никого не было.

— Выше.

Благозвучный смех зашелестел вместе с листвой, и Акабанэ поднял взгляд. Над храмом, на одном из деревьев сидел юноша в обрядовых одеждах. В отличие от его собственных, одежды незнакомца отличались изысканностью и богатством красок. Веер в руках скрывал лицо ниже носа, над которым любопытно смотрели глаза цвета фиолетового аметиста. На светлой коротко стриженной макушке виднелись пушистые уши с острыми кончиками.

Акабанэ ущипнул себя. В деревне же показалось, могло и тут. Видение не исчезло и засмеялось вновь.

— Это не сон.

Криво улыбнувшись, Акабанэ попробовал.

— Богиня-лисица, полагаю?

— Твоё предположение верно, человек.

Закрыв веер, «лисица» спрыгнула с дерева и изящно опустилась перед ним на обе ноги. За его спиной распушился большой хвост под оттенок волос с чёрной кисточкой на конце. Акабанэ тут же ощутил, как от желания его потрогать зачесались руки. Вместо этого он протянул курицу.

— Пожалуйста, вот твоё подношение.

Чуть склонив голову, «лисица» вновь засмеялся, одарив его хитрой улыбкой. Акабанэ заметил в углу рта что-то красное, но не рассмотрел, что именно, — высунувшийся язык тут же слизнул пятнышко.

— Это всё, что ты хочешь мне предложить?

— Прости, но я не местный и себя предлагать есть не буду.

В ответ вновь послышался смех.

— Когда я последний раз смотрелся в зеркало, на мне не было красного носа. Я не клоун.

— Клоун? — удивлённо повторили за ним.

— Неважно…

— Моё имя — Гакушу. Неужто ты забыл, Карума?

Как ни странно, а страх затронул его только сейчас, когда потустороннее существо назвало его по имени. Не показывая опасения, он поинтересовался:

— Мы знакомы?

Сложив руки под грудью, Гакушу сузил глаза.

— Ты дал мне обещание, что всегда будешь помнить меня. А когда будешь готов, вернёшься. Неужели тебя привела сюда случайность? А ведь я был настолько добр, что поверил одному твоему слову, даже не отведав твоей души.

Услужливостью память не отличилась и не подсказала, о чём шла речь. Пробежав глазами по окружению и трезво оценив свои силы, Акабанэ пришёл к выходу: сам он по деревьям скакать не умеет, сбежать вряд ли получится, и, хоть драться он умел, ему вряд ли было что противопоставить сверхъестественным силам.

— Я тебя не помню, — признался он. — Люди, знаешь ли, очень забывчивые, особенно плохо помнят детство, тем более, судя по всему, у меня была травма.

— Травма?

Гакушу тут же вторгся в его личное пространство, оказавшись перед его лицом. Акабанэ застыл, ощутив, как его обнюхивают, и не успел отреагировать, когда Гакушу провёл языком по его щеке. Как ни странно, а отвращения он не почувствовал.

— Снаружи всё в порядке. Я тщательно следил, чтобы деревенские люди тебе не навредили…. Или они тебя оскорбили?!

Нахмурив брови, Гакушу резко замахал хвостом и навострил уши. Сейчас его можно было прочесть как открытую книгу. О клоунах он не знал, но ему было знакомо слово «травма», и Акабанэ сделал предположение:

— Ты подсл… Следишь за всем, что происходит в деревне?

Поглощённый гневом, тот всё же кивнул. Как бы будучи ребёнком Акабанэ не хотелось отомстить за перенесённое, сейчас было не время и не место.

— Забудь о них. Сейчас всё нормально. Просто я в детстве был впечатлительный и испугался крови, поэтому и забыл.

— Вот оно как…

Выудив заткнутый за пояс веер, Гакушу спрятал за ним лицо. Сузив глаза до щёлочек, спокойно произнёс:

— Тогда прощения нет тебе.

Гакушу вновь испускал угрозу, теперь уже целенаправленно на него, однако Акабанэ прекратил бояться — его ценили, а значит и не могли навредить. Дав себе волю, первым, что он сделал, было удовлетворением «низменного» желания — любопытства — он положил руку на чужую макушку и погладил меж ушей.

Гакушу быстро заморгал.

— Что-что-что ты се-себе позволяешь?!

Но не стал препятствовать, только разведя уши в стороны, чтобы ладонь их не задевала.

— Знаешь, я бы точно запомнил тебя. Даже несмотря на травму. Может, ты причёску сменил?

— Когда мы виделись в прош… — он увильнул от ладони и, поднырнув под руку, оказался с другой стороны. — Я лисица-оборотень. Могу принять любую форму, какую захочу.

— И только что лисой ты был?

Вместо ответа Гакушу с силой взмахнул веером, подняв ветер. Мгновение спустя на его месте стоял человеческий мальчик, сохранивший его черты.

— А…

Поражённый отнюдь не преображением Акабанэ лишился дара речи. Эти большие глаза, переполненные обидой, были ему знакомы. Тогда в лесу по пути к храму они и познакомились. Оказавшись не один, он очень обрадовался и по наивности согласился вернуться, так же, по незнанию, дав ответственное обещание быть вместе. Гакушу представился лисой, а он не поверил. И тогда Гакушу съел на его глазах сырую курицу. С перьями. Целиком.

— Знаешь, кажется, это не деревенские были виноваты.

— А кто? — тонко поинтересовался мальчик.

— Ты.

Присев на корточки перед ребёнком, Акабанэ подхватил его одной рукой под спину, другой начав щекотать. Гакушу звонко захохотал, принявшись упираться, но силы были не равны. Акабанэ вспомнил: лисы, подобные ему, были способны лишь на смену облика. Им не была подвластна ни погода, ни человеческие сердца. Привязанные верой людей к своему храму, они изнывали от скуки, изредка пугая деревенских россказнями в их же обличии, чтобы те несли им гостинцы.

Гакушу выронил веер, и его облик вернулся к прежнему — получеловеческому-полулисичьему. Его глаза блестели от влаги. Акабанэ склонился и лизнул его в угол глаза. Было солёно. Тело Гакушу источало тепло, подобное человеческому, не растворившись в дым, как сделало прежде. Это что-то да означало.

— Я знал, что ты вернёшься…

Гакушу тяжело дышал. Захотелось быть к нему ещё ближе, и Акабане обнял его.

— Ты сказал, что женишься на мне.

Почувствовав, как лицо залил румянец, Акабанэ уткнулся ему в шею. Это он тоже вспомнил, однако услышать их от того, кому они были обращены в далёком детстве, было совсем другим делом. Умом и сообразительностью он тогда отличался, однако не настолько, как думали взрослые и он сам. Приняв смазливого Гакушу за девочку, он бездумно дал серьёзное обещание.

От Гакушу пахло солнцем, травой и кровью. Ещё ближе, кажется, было уже некуда. Лишь глубже, в чужую тьму, откуда уже не вынырнуть, а только поделиться и своей тьмой.

Гакушу ласково обнял за плечи.

— Ты заберёшь меня отсюда?

Слушая, как где-то в небе гремит гром, а макушки деревьев шумят, Акабанэ не ответил. Детская секундная влюблённость вернуться не могла, как её не зови не обратно. Согласись он сейчас, и придётся нести за неё ответственность.

— Лисы-оборотни могут венчаться только по дождю в солнечный день. Например такой, как сейчас.

Томный голос убеждал Акабанэ как и десять лет назад поддаться внезапному порыву. Его останавливало буквально ничего — лис в руках обещал, что для них обоих жизнь скучной не будет уже никогда.

— Дожди же не прекратятся, если я тебя заберу? — последняя условность, не более.

Гакушу мелодично рассмеялся.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ.

Отстранившись, Акабанэ взглянул ему в глаза. Откуда-то из детства (и это тоже Гакушу рассказал?) ему было известно, что лисы-оборотни принимают наиболее приятный для тех, кто на них смотрит, облик. Поспорить с этим знанием было трудно. Подавшись вперёд, он накрыл бледные губы своими.

Когда они, взявшись за руки, выходили из леса, Гакушу неожиданно произнёс:

— Ах да. Мне всё хотелось у тебя кое-что узнать.

— Что?

— Зачем люди надевают красный нос?

Акабанэ засмеялся.

Из деревни Акабанэ сопровождал не только адвокат. Дом был выставлен на продажу, но так и не нашёл своего покупателя. Как оказалось, дожди в той деревне так и не пошли, и её жителям пришлось разъехаться кто куда. А в городе, где жил Акабанэ, где всегда в августе свирепствовала жара, неожиданно начали каждый год идти дожди.


End file.
